Wizards In Westeros
by australianfanfic
Summary: What do you think would happen when 800 witches and wizards get transported to the island Skane, north of the island of skagos in the north of Westeros. This is the story of 800 of those people and how they make their way from a grassy field to a powerhouse they will prove who is superior, muggle, wizard or maybe both... MORE INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

_What do you think would happen when 800 witches and wizards get transported to the island Skane, north of the island of Skagos in the north of Westeros. This is the story of 800 of these people and how they make their way from a small village to a powerhouse they will prove who is superior. This will not include any main characters from the Harry Potter series as I feel it's important to establish my own characters in this story and not follow the same idea as other fan fiction stories. So the main character in this story will be someone called_ _Ériu_ _Brennan_ _a witch who is 23 years above Harry (she is an OC) and who she is married is named CÁEL Brennan. Haven't got a clue how either if they are pronounced so feel free to look yourself. As I have never read the books a song of fire and ice I will go off the TV show but incorporate some law of what I find out about on A Song of Fire and Ice._

 **Before I start I will give a brief explanation on the two main characters.**

 _ **Ériu- She is intelligent, loyal, kind, adventurous, sympathetic and a very good leader. But can be irresponsible and close minded at times. What she hates the most is disloyalty, needless death of innocent people and most of all failing those who look up to her. What she desires most in life is Family and the strength to defend those who are loyal to her. She is a very talented magician and a knack for transfiguration, charms. Runes arithmancy and defence against the dark arts. As such she is also an animagus, her form is that of a Haasts eagle which represents how much of a giant she is in this story as well as how unknown she and the bird are. She is the classic image of a Viking. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 6ft 1 tall with an average but good weight for her height of 75kg. As this is going to be rated M I will go in to detail on her breast size which is a DD. She is the envy of all women when she walks up the street and she is 40 years old with twin girls and one boy. She usually dresses in revealing clothing almost always showing cleavage to everyone. She is very proud. Due to her child hood she is a talented builder and ship builder, sailor as well as farmer.**_

 _ **CÁEL- He is dedicated, kind, humble, disciplined, strong and a good follower. He can be selfish, jealous, dishonest and lazy at times. He fears for his family being destroyed or killed and will do anything to prevent it happening. His life goal is to shake up the establishment and change it. He was a quidditch player in school on Hufflepuff as a beater. He has a tidy appearance and very plain in his choice of clothing. He is talented at Herbology, astronomy, arithmancy, runes and Muggle weaponry as well as charms. He knows the natural earth and all its properties (he can do slight earth elemental magic). Hence why he is such a talented potion maker and herbologist of muggle and wizard plants. He studied muggle weapons like swords crossbows longbows long swords and a large array of them including muggle guns. He knows how to craft them and knows using a complex spell where to find the resources. His animagus form is a massive wolf, with brown and black fur and at least 3 metres in length, at least 2 metres high and one metre wide. He is 39 years of age.**_

 _ **Well there you go. I thought I would add them in before I write so you can understand their character better.**_

 _ **And I apologise in advance as most of this chapter might be explanations, meaning the characters might not be speaking much. If this happens then I promise next chapter will be a lot better.**_

Chapter 1

 _ **Ériu's point of view**_

Harry Potter is dead. Everyone has given up hope as all the leaders of the light died in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry sacrificed himself in the forbidden forest to save everyone in the castle. I still don't know why to this day Harry Potter trusted Voldemort to keep his word. He attacked when no one refused to join his side and his corpse was cast aside. In the chaos of battle that ensued every single Hogwarts teacher died, all of Harry's class mates and followers of the light were murdered, raped and god knows what else. Lucky a bit of us managed to escape through to Hogsmede and collect the children really.

In 5 trunks we packed the whole of the Hogwarts library up as each of these trunks had massive extension charms on them. We then proceeded to collect the children in Hogsmede before going to Gringotts to collect as much funds as we can with the aid of the goblins of course. As well as collect every available wand left in Diagon alley in ollivanders as well as many other wand shops. We then proceeded to collect everything else needed such as all potion ingredients and everything needed to grow them as well as common crops and make them. We packed up as much books in Diagon alley's book stores as we could before proceeding to the ministry to the unspeakable department with everyone to collect more information. What we found shocked us, after shortly reading on recent experiments on the veil we deducted that it was a doorway to a different world or universe. That was when we decided with all of the stuff we collected to go through rather than face a magical Britain under an evil maniacs rule and that's where my story begins.

 _When I stumbled through with my daughters, son and husband with the 800 people behind I felt as if someone or multiple people were watching me as I travelled through what looked like a wormhole from those muggle science fiction shows. White lines streaked in a tube like shape with me in the middle all the way as far as the eye can see. Just before I appeared on the other side I distinctly heard, what sounded like Harry Potter saying to me._

 _"Follow your heart Ériu, the hopes and dreams of our world now rest on your shoulders goodbye." Before I was launched on to a flat patch of grass face first along with 800 other people and my family._

 _I quickly got up and ran over to my little girl and boys and saying "Jade are you OK. Ryan, Aidan are you hurt, are you OK" I said worriedly with concern etched across my face._

 _Jade nodded drowsily and said "Yeah I'm fine mum" before proceeding to wipe all the mud of her clothes._

 _Ryan and Aidan said in unison "We are 15 you know mum" I smiled at them before kissing their foreheads and started to look around for my husband only to find him helping a young girl around Ryan and Aidan's age off the ground. Everyone was mostly starting to stand up or helping others stand up so taking charge before the panic set in I cast a sonsorus on my voice and shot a flare in the air to get everyone's attention._

 _"Everyone, we need to find shelter and it's safe to say we arrived here without injury. Now I need every able people to set up the tents we brought along for each of us. Its 50 to a tent and we will be camping just under that hill over there" I said pointing out the chest the tents are in and the hill where we will be staying under for an indefinite amount of time._

 _Continuing I said "As for water, anyone that has a wand will have to cast the Aguamenti spell. For food we have rations but we will duplicate them so we have enough food for each person. Now please no one panic and do exactly what I say and we will get through this in one piece." I said to each of the 800 people that were listening. Instantly loud cracks of apparition were heard as mostly everyone apperated or side along apparated to where we were staying._

 _Needless to say with a lot of organisation on my part, a few duels here and there we succeeded before it was dark and we lit a huge magical fire for light and warmth in the middle of the 15 tents arranged in a perfect circle around the bonfire. That was the first night we actually enjoyed ourselves for over a year because of Voldemort. We even roasted marsh-mellows (a purely muggle tradition that turned out to be fun) that night._

 _ **Jade's point of view**_

 _After last night, my mum told me to relax while they and all of the ex-aurors, willing adults and anyone that wanted to help built a small village using magic. Obviously not an easy feat considering you were paired with someone if you didn't have any family or wanted your own house. As I am 18 I decided on my own house and that was before I found out that I was going to be paired with someone. Nonetheless I found out I was paired with a girl my age called Carol._

 _Thinking back to my home 'dimension' I said to Carol "what do you think Voldemort will do to the muggles of Britain"_

 _She looked at me and said "I hate to imagine really all I know is that I left the love of my life back at home. She's a muggle so I didn't tell her about magic but I hate to think about what they would do to her. "She said with a shiver down her spine._

 _"Her" I said shocked. I had never heard anyone openly admit they were, using the old terms, Homosexual in the wizard world._

 _"Why, you got a problem with that, caus if you do go get your self assigned with someone else" she said to me with a hard face full of anger. No doubt from the typical reaction to the wizarding world. Lucky for her I wasn't typical, I was very adventurous in Hogwarts as well as with the neighbour as such I was bisexual._

 _Not wanting to upset the girl I quickly stuttered out "N..n..no of course not"_

 _She smiled widely at me and said "Good" whilst resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't bother moving her arm so we sat there for a 10 minutes not saying anything and watching people around us work whilst I slipped my arm around her back and held each other._

 _ **CÁEL point of view**_

 _That women sure knew how to make everyone work hard. I woke up this morning with my wife Ériu in my arms in the double bed in our section of one of the tents. When breakfast was finished and we got cleaned up she requested everyone over the age of 21 to converge in the centre of the camp or anyone willing to help._

 _After she cast a sonorus she said "We need to build a more permanent village. We can't use the tents forever as it isn't safe and merlin knows what's out there." She pointed out to the sea where you can see a landmass in the distance. "First we need to establish a quarry of sorts for stone to build our homes. Now over breakfast I counted how much families, how much single people and orphans there are. There are including my own family 805 in total with 475 of those are in a family unit, 220 are single and 110 are orphans. So I have devised 5 stages of construction to complete this week. First is the quarry which should only take a 30 minutes of blasting and carving. After that I want a team of witches or wizards to enlarge these stones to house sized rocks whilst smoothing them out and carving for a suitable house. At the same time I want another team of wizards or witches to lay the foundations for these houses. I want them in blocks of 10 around the centre of town then will precede to move the new houses to their lot and go to make some glass which all of you should know how to do. That's what we will do today. You will receive more instructions tomorrow."_

 _And work we did. I was indiscriminately stationed with carving the rocks. 9 hours of back breaking magic later we all sat down to eat our dinner. That's when I saw MY daughter sitting in another girl's lap kissing her passionately and looking like they were going to fuck each other. After all the heartbreak in England I allowed her this one brief break. If I saw her doing that again though in public...well she wouldn't be doing anything in the next month except back breaking non-magical physical labour that's for sure._

 _ **Third person point of view**_

 _The next week was a buzz of activity as all the furniture from each tents was replicated and moved in to each house. By the end of the week they had a fully functional village with plumbing, streets, pavements, gardens, underground farms and a magical weapons forge. The forge functioned not with normal fire and coals but a technique_ _CÁEL learnt while studying Elvish, Goblin and muggle weaponry. Each sword was made using a combination of the three as well as putting heavy enchantments on each item made. As such it was one of the strongest metals there was, even more durable then goblin made weapons, they called the new metal Skane gold. Named after the island they learned it to be called from a ruined town nearby. The sword was actually made out of conjured gold, gold because it was so useful when enchanting. It could slice through any form of armour known and held very powerful enchantments such as, as soon as the sword touched you it burned your skin a flame effect on the person they hit. Of course there were more and different enchantments on the armour made but something actually caused them to use these metals on month after they got there. By then they were considering making a docks and castle, a copy of Hogwarts to be exact. On each weapon, shield and armour was the crest of my family. With the Latin words 'Ductu est sanguine nostro' inscribed above the crest of a lion and a badger holding a large B. That was the flag of the new town of Skane._

 _ **Aidan's point of view**_

 _"RYAN, WHERE ARE YOU, MUM WANTS YOU COME AND EAT BREAKFAST" I shouted to my twin who currently was on the outskirts of the town near the forest on the edge of the old ruined town._

 _"RYAN" I shouted again this time walking over the trees._

 _"RYAN COME OUT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY MUM WANTS YOU" I shouted again before walking to the old ruined town through to other side of the trees. I gasped when I emerged near the old docks as 5 old Viking style ships were docked with people unloading. Bad thing is though our village hadn't built any ships yet. I spun around with my wand out when I saw a shadow behind me and fired off a stunning spell. It hit him dead in the stomach and he crumbled to the ground soon after with his gigantic war axe following. I looked around and ran off back to the town to hopefully warn the others. But alas it was not to be as I distinctly heard someone laugh and they knocked me in the head hard turning the world black._

 _ **Jade's point of view**_

 _I and my new girlfriend carol had just woken up after a long night of all female sex when I heard the sound of swords clashing, spells being fired and unearthly screams. I and my girlfriend were stark naked so I rushed out of my bed knocking carol of to the floor to get my armour, sword and wand. But I didn't get the chance as the door burst open revealing 5 of the most disgusting men I have ever seen in my life. What's worse is they saw my naked state and licked their lips came in. He spoke in foreign language to me but I didn't understand a word so I ignored him._

 _He started to advance with a large smile on his face and put his mace in its sheath and started to undo his trousers or pants, however you want to say it. Him and his companions didn't take their eyes of me and carol as they started to advance again this time they were naked as well revealing a large scarred torsos and large black, red and brown beards and hair with massive pot bellies. I rushed over to my sword and wand but his companions stopped me and bent me roughly over a stone chair. I prepared for the inevitable rape as tears streaked down my face and screamed as loud as I could but it never happened and I looked up to see my dad covered in blood from head to toe in the process of beheading each of them with a rage I had never seen in his eyes. When he finished he nodded at me and left without a word running sharply towards the town hall clad in the gold armour with the family crest. No doubt going to kill the rest of these murdering and rapist bastards. I looked over to carol to see her already dressed in her light gold armour and she picked up her sword, shield and wand before drawing me in to a hug and kissing me full on the lips before leaving, putting her helmet on as the finishing touch._

 _I did the same, dressed in my Gold plated armour, retrieved my sword, wand and left the house. When I exited the house I saw a scene of chaos as hundreds of witches and wizards battled these men with swords or traded fire with wands and arrows in a clear line across the town centre. What sickened me though was the children, young girls and women many of these men were openly raping just out of reach for us to get to without going through hundreds more of these men. I sheathed my sword, brought out my wand and cast a powerful explosive hex at the group of enemy archers. The group of ten people flew in every direction probably killing them instantly leaving a small crater._

 _"Fucking uncivilized muggles" I said to myself and cast a silencing charm on my feet and apperated behind the enemy forces. Wand in hand I ducked behind a tree before accurately casting every harmful spell I knew at these savages. The battle was swinging in my sides favour as many followed my example and cast as much spells as physically possible at these savages before they broke lines, started to run and all of them were stunned or outright killed. I looked over to find mum running as fast as her legs could carry her through the town towards the old ruined town with all of her forces following. There were 4 ships in the docks, but one was already on the horizon. My mum cast a tracking spell on it from here to follow it._

 _"Who were those people "I asked to mum angrily._

 _She looked at me and said "I heard one of them mention something called wildlings whatever they are, they have your brothers and I am going after them. "A single tear escapes her eye before blocking her emotions and leading 80 wizards and witches on to two of the boats and shouting orders and swiftly setting off._

 _ **Ériu's point of view**_

 _We set off on two boats giving chase almost instantly after telling my husband to look after the town, start the construction on the Hogwarts replica to be named Skane castle and make sure everyone is OK._

 _"It's going to be a long chase Alex, but we will get revenge." I say to my second in command._

 _"Yes, my lady"_

 _"Shut it, my name is Ériu. Use it it's not there for show" Smiling at the young 20 year old._

 _Continuing I said to Alex "I am going to line the inside and the outside of this boat with runes and enchantments so we go faster. The quicker this is over the better. Also make sure you change the flag on the sail to our colours" I say to him before going down to the lower decks._

 _10 hours later we had already passed the other land mass called Skagos as well as many other islands near. What I was waiting for was Westeros, from what I have read of it in the ruined village it was beautiful with a range of climates there from a desert to great grasslands and then the north which was almost always snowy and cold. As the Wildlings were sailing to their destination with us chasing them, like a barrier I could feel the sentient magic in the air coming from something in the distance. I gazed towards it to see a humongous literal wall of ice with a castle by the sea._

 _"Can you feel that, the magic is stronger here? "I heard a horn sound in the distance coming from the wall. I gazed once more towards the wildling ship to find it turning towards the land mass. I peered through the snow that suddenly started to fall north of the wall to find a fleet of 3 ships in pursuit of my ships no doubt the wildlings as well. The ships had a Direwolf Sigil on them._

 _In the ensuing chase we eventually caught up to the wildlings as they landed. We did the same and ran full speed after them with 80 men and women, witches and wizards behind me swords and wands drawn all disillusioned and silenced._

 _The wildlings were waiting to obviously ambush us because they were waiting behind trees and in the ground for us to come past. In silence we all launched as much spells as they could at the enemy dispatching them in a few seconds. I looked around for Aidan and Ryan to see them tied up on the ground unconscious. I cast a modified renervate on both of them to wake them up before running over to them._

 _"Ryan, Aidan did they hurt you, are you OK. I swear I will hunt them all down if they did." I said while checking every inch of their bodies over for any signs of damage._

 _"They thought we were something called the children. They were taking us to somewhere called hardhome." Ryan and Aidan said to me at the exact same time._

 _I smile at them and kiss their heads before helping them up and saying "I will port key you back to Skane OK. I want you two checked out by a healer though." They nod their heads and I picked up a rock of the ground and mutter portus whilst thinking of the location._

 _They vanish without a trace just as I hear 200 northern soldiers emerge through the trees with direwolf sigils. They stare at the scene in shock as they ready their swords._

 _"Form up" I shout to my small band of warriors._

 _An older man steps out in heavy furs, neck length hair and a heavy two handed sword. "You aren't wildlings. We thought you were just a new band but judging from the strange quality of your armour and weapons your clearly not. Who are you and who leads you?" he was looking at each and every warrior as he said that._

 _I spoke up first "We are from the Island of Skane and I am the leader here."_

 _His face scrunches up in confusion before he says "I thought Skane was uninhabited"_

 _"Well it was but we settled there recently." Not giving too much away_

 _"Why, where did you come from to settle in such a terrible and isolated Island?"_

 _I had to think before I spoke said anything here "Essos, we were sick of the place so we decided to come here. We settled on the first place we saw, it just happened to be Skane." I spun the lie as convincingly as I could._

 _His face showed signs of understanding and signalled to his men to lower their weapons. I did the same to mine. "Well, my name is Eddard Stark, warden of the north and Skane falls under my protection." He said to me whilst walking forward with a slight smile on his face looking up at the tall and beautiful woman in front on him._

 _"Ériu Brennan of Skane." I said with a genuine smile walking forward and shaking his hand._

 _"Since you are under my protection I invite you to feast at Winterfell in 43 day, do you accept" He says to me._

 _"Of course, I can never refuse_ _my_ _lord"_

 _Eventually we got on the ships again with the promise that I would come the Winterfell at the end of next month. I did plan on going of course I just needed to make sure Skane was sufficiently protected with a castle first._

 _We got back to Skane next afternoon to see an already large structure starting to form on the hill above the town. Over the next three weeks, we built the castle with sufficient runes and enchantments to draw ambient magic from the environment to make it seem alive like Hogwarts was. This time though we added a massive wall around the Whole Mountain and town. In short it looked exactly like Hogwarts did with a few slight changes it was a large, tiring but a really successful build. We also got in to the art of ship building, with my knowledge and my husband's help we designed an upgraded and magical version of a_ _ **ship of the line**_ _, a muggle ship used back in the 17_ _th_ _to the 19_ _th_ _century by muggles. With magic and magical blacksmithing as well as many other things we built three of these in 2 weeks as well as large docks to accommodate them._

 _Of course message of our existence got out all over Westeros and soon we had ships of all kinds passing by and muggles asking to live on the Island. The people on the Island had problems with that at first but most of them saw the need to expand the population of our town when I explained the situation and history of Westeros. We were even given livestock by some strangers who said they came from Bravvos. We were visited briefly by Lord Stark again. He was gob-smacked when he saw the extremely large castle and the massive ships of a design he had never seen before. The first thing he asked us was how we built them both with so little men and so quickly. I avoided that question of course and he and his men stayed the night in the castle's walls returning to Winterfell the next day. Over the course of the next month up until it was time to go to Winterfell thousands more people and wildlings from an all manner places asked to accommodate them/they asked us to live there. Of course we happily obliged after a vote from the magical citizens, they were happy to see more people and an ever expanding population as a buffer because of the delicate situation in Westeros. At the end of the two months the population was close to 5000 as more and more people just kept coming when news got out that we were accommodating any and as much as we could. The food was starting to be a problem so we just sent trade ships to Essos and various places in Westeros to get food and an all manner of things as well as expanding the underground farms. We were a true city now. I was happy that the Wizarding legacy turned out to be so successful. We were thriving and we had an official town guard or stand by warriors we called the Aurors. If they were magical then they could use their wands but if they were muggle, I made sure they were trained enough to be an Auror on hand to hand and with a crossbow or bow and arrow._

 _ **End of the Chapter. I will go over this chapter again so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes don't worry because I will change them. I know it is a bit rushed and it is set 4 years before the start of the first season of Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **16/07/2015**_ _I have updated this to include slightly more content and improve any grammar mistakes I noticed and fix up the inconsistencies a reviewer pointed out._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A few people in the reviews have brought to my attention they would like some of the main characters from Harry Potter in it so your wish will be granted this chapter. I would also like to make it clear in this chapter that muggles and wizards live separately, they don't live in the same community. As there is a limited amount of Wizards and Witches most of them now live in Skane Castle forging weapons, maintaining the food or doing whatever necessary to keep a permanent supply of food and freshwater for the town. The muggles themselves either live in their homes, barracks, the ship they work on or their homes, but they do know about magic, they just can't say anything to the outside world because of what they do to be a citizen of the town. Some of them can use magic as well and every muggle is tested and if they can use a wand and they learn a quick course on magic. So far since the muggles started to go to Skane only 100 have tested positive and they got their wands made from using their blood as a core and searching above the wall for suitable trees. I had to change a few minor details in the first chapter as well.**

 _ **Ériu's point of view**_

 _"My Lady Ériu and my lord CÁEL we will arrive on the mainland in 20 minutes at the Dreadfort. From there it will be a further day's ride to Winterfell." a muggle sailor said to me_

 _"Thank you sailor" I said to the muggle dismissing him_

 _"I wish we could use magic openly, but if we do we will be cursed across the seven kingdoms" I said to my husband_

 _"I know my love, but at least we have some of home to remind us that we aren't allowed to use magic openly." Cáel said to me jokingly._

 _"Yeah I know, I just miss the feeling of pure magic in the air. The nearest this world has is the wall or Skane castle." I said to him with a sad expression. To that, he just drew me in to a hug and kissed me._

 _I thought about what I was going to say here before I spoke "_ _Cáel, I'm Pregnant." I decided to get it over with before we got to Winterfell._

 _He his face morphed from sympathy, to shock and then happiness. A big smile appeared on his face and drew me in to another hug and kissed me again saying "That's wonderful, do the healers know what gender" He said excitedly_

 _"Too early to tell but they think it might be another girl."_

 _"That's amazing_ _Ériu. That's absolutely amazing" He said crushing me in a hug in the process._

 _We were interrupted from our happy world when a sailor spoke again "My lady, my lord we have docked successfully and soldiers of Lord Bolton have come to escort us through their lands."_

 _Me and my husband nodded and I said to him "are the children on deck ready"_

 _"Yes my lady"_

 _"Good, get the horses prepared. I want 25 aurors escorting us to Winterfell in full weapons and armour. The rest can stay on the ship and enjoy their free time here." I said as I walked past him up on to the deck of the Drunk Dragon. A brand new Skane ship of the line with the cannons used in British History lined up on each side. I think because of the cannons the Skane navy has just become the most powerful in Westeros, a fact the king of the seven kingdoms will come to find out._

 _"Yes my lady" The young man repeated before rushing off._

 _When I got on deck with my husband I saw Jade wearing non-westerosi clothing. Meaning not what they would expect a woman to wear, Jade was in full golden Skane armour with her sword, shield and no doubt a wand hidden somewhere as well. We were all getting strange looks from the Bolton guards as well because it just so happened that I was wearing full armour and half of the sailors and aurors on board were women. The twins had short swords holstered on their hips and they were wearing heavy furs to compensate for wearing no armour. Cáel was wearing the same armour as me with a heavy claymore instead of a shield and shorter sword._

 _I walked forward to greet the Bolton guards and said to them "Greetings, you are here to escort us out of your lands, yes" with a friendly smile_

 _They just grunt and started to trot off in their horses. A sailor walked behind me with my horse at that moment so I mounted it and got off on a steady pace whilst everyone else did the same. As we were walking through the dreadfort in my mind I thought 'This place is a dump, I don't particularly like these Bolton's as well they don't seem entirely trustworthy'._

 _When we reached the end of town without incident a rider approached with a dire wolf Sigel on his armour. "My lady, I am here to escort you to Winterfell and answer any questions you might have" he said looking straight at me._

 _I nodded my head in thanks and followed him with my personal guard in all their golden glory._

 _Nevertheless we had to make camp for the night because it got too dark to travel. But by the midday more than 40 hours later we reached the gates of Winterfell. Where Ned Stark greeted with a 4 of his guards._

 _"Ériu, Cáel" He nodded to each of us before continuing "Leave your horses and men here, my people will take care of them. I will take you to meet my family while you are here" He says to me and my husband. I and my family follow him as he starts to walk off._

 _"So any more wondrous builds since I was last on Skane" he says to me._

 _I chuckle before I say "A part from my new flag ship, one. It's a beautiful Skane Gold sword. 1.2 metres long. Intricately carved on the hilt with a Dire wolf sigil and on the blade its self are the words 'winter is coming'" I say to him and hand it to him._

 _He brings the sword out of its sheath and inspects it closely with a smile on his face. "Your smiths make better swords than the Valyrians, it is indeed as strong as the stories I have been hearing."_

 _"It requires no maintenance and will always be sharp, more so than Valyrian steel swords and yes it is just as strong as Valyrian steel swords."_

 _"I give my thanks, Lady Brennan. I hope don't mind but I will give this to my son, as a birthday present. The future head of House Stark must have a sword befitting of his name."_

 _"Yes of course, it is yours to do as you please" Cáel said._

 _When Ned's family were in sight pointing out to each of his family he said "Here is my wife Catelyn"_

 _With a warm smile, as per tradition when meeting someone who is above you I curtsied for the first time in my life and extended my hand in greeting but she looked at me strangely so I withdrew my hand. My husband gave a short bow and kissed her hand._

 _Indicating to a boy about 12 years old he says "This is my son, Robb Stark, my daughter Sansa, my two other sons Rickon, Bran and my youngest daughter Arya," Me and my children nod our heads to each of them. When he is finished my husband introduces us._

 _"My name is Cáel this is my wife Ériu, my eldest daughter Jade and my twin sons Aidan and Ryan."_

 _Ned's wife Catelyn asks us "Strange names, where did you say you came from"_

 _"To the east in Essos."_

 _"Hmm" I hear say quietly when Ned ushers us in to the hall._

 _ **Jade's point of view**_

 _After the business in the hall dad told us to leave the hall. As such I was wondering around the keep, still clad in armour. Unfortunately I was a carbon copy of mum so I got quite a few stares from the soldiers and people walking around whilst the women would just scowl, as if they were threatened by me. I was looking out in the wilderness on the wall when a boy around 13-16 said from behind me "Where did you get your armour I am not familiar with the design" literally scarring the shit out of me._

 _Seeing my reaction he laughed and said "I didn't mean to frighten you my lady."_

 _"No it's OK, I just didn't expect someone behind me and my father made the armour, the material is native to our Island" I had to come up with a quick excuse for the Skane gold because if he knew how it's really made...well…he wouldn't believe me anyway._

 _"Really, I thought your father was a lord why was he making armour, I thought that was a blacksmiths job." he said with wide eyes_

 _"Well I wouldn't really call him a lord, I mean we haven't actually got permission from the king to form a new house yet and my dad makes all my families armour."_

 _"He is a noble and he runs the town you live in doesn't he, that makes him a lord"_

 _"Not really, I mean he helps run the town but my mum is actually is the official leader." I explained to him_

 _"A woman leading a large town" He said surprised again._

 _"Don't forget we aren't from Westeros. Our customs are different, men and women are equal." I explain to him._

 _"It seems we are more backwards than we realise" He says to me walking closer to me_

 _"What's your name, you never said" I ask him_

 _He smirks before he says "Jon Snow my lady, pleasure to meet you" while reaching out and kissing my hand._

 _The traditions in this kingdom are so good sometimes, it's amazing how kind they are to women when they want to be._

 _ **Meanwhile back on the planet earth**_

 _"W..we c..c...could not find them my lord, I...it seems as if they disappeared off the face of the e...earth. There were reports of a large group of people moving through the ministry b..but they never emerged from t..there"_

 _Lord Voldemort screamed in frustration before shouting with his wand drawn "CRUCIO"_

 _Screeches of intense pain filled the room as Lord Voldemort took out his anger on the unfortunate Wizard who got in his way. He stopped after 8 seconds and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" a thump of a corpse hitting the ground was heard instantly after._

 _Draco Malfoy stepped forward this time and said to his lord "They went through the veil, my lord. We found a note from our spies in the death chamber. It is apparently a door to a different universe."_

 _Lord Voldemort thought 'Hmmm this is interesting news, they are forces of the light so they must be destroyed and yet I can't risk me dying. No one in their right mind will go through that veil, but if their dark lord was going through surely they would as well.'_

 _"Gather all forces you can spare. We will follow them through"_

 _He stared at me in shock for a second before quickly going off to follow his orders, not wanting to be in the position the corpse on the floor is now in._

 _ **Elsewhere on Earth**_

"Harry, the death eaters have taken control of the whole of central Europe, muggle and wizard from Denmark to Greece. The movement of their forces also suggest they are massing for an attack on Russia." Neville Longbottom said

"What about the Americans, Indians and Chinese where are their forces." I said to Neville

He replied back saying "Currently liberating Iceland, the middle east and North Africa. Basically trying to stop them advancing any further. Bad news though, the muggle American, Chinese and Russian know about Magic. The statue of secrecy has been broken and the muggles are sending their army over to Europe to help the aurors here"

"Good, at least we don't have to hide now, what about the exodus through the veil, was that successful"

"Yes it was but Voldemort found out and from what our spies have heard, he is planning on going through"

"WHAT, we need to send reinforcements to Ériu then otherwise their town will fall, I think I need to go through if Voldemort is planning on going."

"But Harry the resistance nee…"

I cut him off and say "I haven't got any time to argue with you, they have you, Luna, Hermione and Ginny. What I need is 2000 wizards from anywhere you can get them from"

He looks at me in the eye and doesn't bother to argue and says "Fine, they'll meet you in the ministry tomorrow at seven"

"Thank you Neville" I say and go off to prepare to storm the ministry.

 **Tomorrow at 7.55 Pm**

"We need to leave now Potter otherwise the death eaters will overwhelm us" a Chinese auror said in broken English.

"Fine, give the order and let's go" He saluted and I dived straight in to the veil. I distinctly thought I heard the voice of Ginny then but before I could think about anything else I emerged on to a flat grassy plain with a medieval style town and a giant Hogwarts like castle and massive walls nearby with over 1900 aurors appearing.

By the time everyone got up and order returned to the aurors over a thousand figures in golden armour with either swords, wands or both came streaming from a large building in the centre of the town and the castle towards us in orderly battle lines.

Every auror aimed their wands, ready to cast spells before ten figures on horses emerged and started riding towards us in the same golden armour. I apperated to the front of my aurors ready for the riders. With complete and utter silence the riders came towards us, the only sound being the hooves beating on the ground and the light wind blowing against us.

I take the initiative and put up my hands in a non-threatening way before putting my wand away. My second in command and long-time friend, Ron Weasley beside me.

They slow down in front of us and half of them who have wands visible are wide eyed and one of them says "Harry Potter, we thought you and Ron died, what happened in the forest. We thought all hope was lost" the woman says

"We have no time, Voldemort is coming we have to prepare for a battle. I have just under 2000 aurors to help. From what our spies told us he was planning on sending 1000 but since we went through before him he will send more. Is that all the battle ready people you have or can you prepare more" I ask of the woman in gold armour

Still clearly shocked she says "No we can get 600 more without endangering the town, we do have long range cannon artillery that can fire on this location from our ships though" she says

"Good, are they enchanted?"

"Of course, what do you think we are, muggles. They are enchanted to cause an explosion similar to the spell bombara maxima when they hit the target"

"Brilliant I will send some aurors to defend the town and castle, which is magnificent by the way and reinforce your positions. Use the cannon fire and fire explosive hex's at the arrival point when the death eaters start arriving" I order.

She nods and takes my orders without question so I use a sonorous charm and order the aurors to their designated positions.

Less than an hour later with slight trenches built for the spell casters the first death eaters start arriving, a deafening series of booms is heard from the nearby coast as well as the shout of fire from me and the strange woman from before who seems to be in command of the golden armoured soldiers.

"FIRE"

"FIRE" we both say simultaneously just as thousands of spells are cast on the unprepared death eaters. They aren't even standing up when the first spells hit as the Earth itself quakes and cracks deep in to the ground. As more death eaters appear in the kill zone the cannon fire finally reaches the arrival point. Needless to say after 10 minutes of bombardment all that's left is a mass of limbs and disfigured bodies strewn about the place with a big crater. All without a single death on my side.

"How much dead are there" I say to the woman who is commanding the Gold armoured soldiers.

"Well based on the death counter I say 5000. Was that the amount he was sending through or was there more?"

"Definitely more Voldemort should have been here as well so merlin knows where they went. Where are Ériu, Cáel anyway and why are there muggles in your army" I say to the woman

"Ériu thought it prudent that we expand the population of the town and increased numbers will deter any muggles thinking of attacking. We don't use magic openly in front of the common citizens keeping to tradition but they know and they are visiting a local lord"

" _Lord"_

"Yes Potter, Lord, the muggles of this world are at a medieval stage of development"

"Why do you use swords then" I ask her

"Quote in her words 'to use more advanced technology then a cannon would disrupt the natural balance and order of this world'"

"Fair enough, can you port key me to her we need to find the other death eater forces"

"No but she will be back in a few days anyhow it will give us time to expand the castle and build more homes to accommodate the extra people"

"But the de…."

"Give it a rest harry, I'm hungry" Ron says whilst walking past me towards the town

 **Back in Winterfell, 3 days later**

 **Ériu's point of view**

"King Robert has officially recognised the house of Brennan. Now what I ask of you next is strictly off the records. The North is in dire need of a strong and powerful navy to counter-act the threat of wildling raids and to act as the official navy of the north. Your ships could wipe out the whole of the Kings fleet if you had the chance and that's only with the 5 ships you have built" Ned Stark said as he pulled me aside moments before I was going to get on my horse on my way home.

"I gladly accept that role, if you ever need my help I will answer your call any time you need" I said to the kind Lord Stark

"I give my thanks Lady Brennan"

I nodded my head slightly and mounted my horse.

"Now for the long journey back on the most uncomfortable mode of transportation ever discovered" Aidan said

"It's not like apperating is any worse" Jade said to her brother

"It's quicker, so the sick feeling you get the first time can be forgiven" Ryan says to Jade

I turned back to Jade just as I was about to ride off to see her looking at the so called 'bastard'. She's obviously been talking to him these past few days I thought.

 **A few days later arriving in port on the Island of Skane**

"Wow, they have certainly done some work to the town. It's more like a large city now" I said to my husband

"Yeah well you know how wizard's progress faster than any muggle can ever hope to" he said with a smirk on his face

"I know but remember I am not a pureblood like you so I was not brought up in wizard tradition" I say to him and passionately kiss him

Needless to say after finding out Harry is in Westeros there was a huge boost in morale. They had already sorted out the food for the increased number of wizards as well as expand the castle and more homes in the style of a perfect grid. Fortunately for me Harry was waiting for at the docks. He said to me when I was within earshot "We heard news of death eaters and Voldemort following you through the veil so I took a force of international aurors to help with the defence of your town. The ones that arrived here are dead but I think more arrived somewhere else although I'm not sure"

"I thought you died Potter" I said with surprise etched across my face

"I did, but I came back….short story is that I had a horcrux in me and him killing me killed his horcrux. I was too weak to continue fighting so I fled and recovered"

"Good to see you anyway Potter, I see you've been busy here" I said to him

"Yes, I have taken the liberty of putting rune/magic powered street lights in your city as well as expanding the castle, which is very nice by the way. I have also expanded the underground lake and started construction on pipes for each home. Do you want to go for a flight, it's been a while" He says after a moment's hesitation from me

"Sure" I said with a massive grin at being able to use my animagus form again.

Harry transformed in to his beautiful avian _**Titanohierax gloveralleni.**_ An extinct giant hawk found in South America whilst I transformed in to my form of the haast eagle. I ascended straight up in to the air as fast as I could after Harry, I could feel the stare of Cáel weighing heavily on me. He can get very Jealous sometimes and no doubt would be giving me a talk later. For now though I would enjoy the feeling of flying as if I was born up here with the air streaking past my feathery face as I flew at high speeds below the clouds flying after Harry Potter.

 **Jade's point of view**

"Typical mum" I said to no one in particular

"Yes, she and I are going to have a talk when she gets back" My father said gritting his teeth.

She came back 2 days later and by that point my dad was furious. My mum shrunk away from no one but when my dad had that look in his eye she just took all the shouting. Harry flew away again as quickly as he could when he saw my father's face.

"Coward" I heard my father and mother say.

"Come on carol, Lets go home." I say to my lover

"Sure, you wanna have an early night. I have some…..naughty ideas of what we could get up to."

I chuckled and put my arm around her waist and walked home enjoying a night of intense pleasure.

 **Ériu's point of view**

We had peace for a full year as we continued to expand our city and population. After 1 year the city had approximately 30,000 people, 7000 wizards and 4300 of the wizards were from this world (Westeros and Essos). They were still learning of course but they were given the crash course and were mostly capable wizards. Harry and Ron had also taken up the opportunity of land to ward a small island nearby for private use or as a secondary base for wizard use. The life expectancy because of wizard spells and potions had drastically increased for the common muggle. We had also taken up the duty Lord stark asked of us. With a fleet of 15 ship-of-the-lines the north had no more wildling raids by the ocean and pirates were completely cut down. That's when the king had finally decided to visit the new and powerful House of Brennan. Obviously to see whether we are a threat or not. Which brings me to where I am now, waiting for the kings fleet to arrive with my 3 month year old baby Mary in my hands. Harry was also placed in command of the Auror forces whilst Ron was his second in command.

"Ryan stand in line and stay still for the _king_ " I said to my son whose life mission must be to annoy Jade.

He stuck his tongue out at me before straitening his back as he saw the king and his family stepping of the Boar, a ship belonging to the king.

King Robert, his aristocratic wife and children stepped of the ship and came towards me and my family. "Magnificent ship even better castle" the king said to my husband with wide eyes at the massive Skane castle.

"Yes we have recently completed an observatory which lets you view the stars in more detail" Cáel said to the king

"I'll have to have a look at that but first…who are these strong lads" he said looking at me and the kids, more so Ryan and Aidan

"They are twins but the one on the left is Ryan and Aidan on the right" I said ignoring the horrible look the queen was giving me

"That's going to be tricky to remember, curious names, where are they from exactly?" he asks my husband clearly ignoring me and Jade

Cáel replies "To the east in Esso's" who again ignores the calculating look the queen is giving us all.

"Wha..."the king cuts his wife off and ignores her

"Good, good now let's see your famous Skane Gold swords in action. If Ned is impressed then I am"

"Yes my king but first…I present to you your very own Skane Gold sword" Cáel says to the King again. He looked happy at this. My husband presents him with a sheathed sword with his house motto and crest on the sword. He draws the sword out straight away starts to walk to the barracks and the armoury, my husband, the personal guard and king's guard following.

'Fucking pig' I thought in my mind as he walked away. 'Obviously he has no respect for women'. I see the same look on the queen's face and say to her "Come, I will walk you to the castle for some lunch" in the nicest voice I can muster with the queen's disgusted look at my mostly revealed chest. She starts walking before me and her children follow her. 'That family is so fucking rude' I thought. 'I am not going to enjoy this.'

 **Harry's point of view**

I was not your typical general, I was not one to sit in an office and not do anything. Cáel told me the king was coming but I didn't expect it to be in the strange circumstances I saw. When I heard loud rambunctious laughter I expected it to be the aurors having fun. When I turned around and headed towards the noise I didn't expect Cáel to have someone at sword point. This person being in Westerosi armour on the ground. So I briskly walked over there to find out what was going on.

"What's going on" I said to Cáel who turned to me with a smile on his face.

It was the man on the ground that spoke though who had a broken sword in his hand "I challenged him to a duel. It is rare for me to be bested in a duel of swords." The strange Westerosi man said to me above the king's laughter.

"Jaime Lannister, who are you exactly" the man said to me again getting up off the ground.

"Harry Potter, That's my second in command Ron over there. I am the leader of our Auror force." I said to him and pointing to my ginger haired friend teaching a class of aurors in sword techniques.

"Curious names, where did you say you came from" he said to me with a cool façade.

"We didn't, we just arrived from Esso's."

Cáel cuts me a look to say shut up and says "The king is here to see some of our fine Skane weapons put in to some good use and that's when Jaime requested a duel."

"Aye, always good to see a golden haired bastard put on his arse" the king said out loud without a care in the world. Jaime's face contorted in to displeasure when the king said that, obviously used to the king's remarks.

"Come this way my king, my second is just instructing the auror force, perhaps you would like to observe."

The king just walked forward and nodded not waiting for me whilst the king's guard and Cáel followed.

 **Jade's point of view**

"FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE BASTARDS" I shouted to Ryan and Aidan in the middle of the streets with the Queen nearby. The queen snapped her head in my direction with a look of utter horror. No doubt because me swearing.

"Control your mouth _Jade_ " Mum said to me inching an eyebrow at the queen.

I grab my brother's furs and drag them off, away from the queen. When out sight of the queen I say

"You make me trip one more fucking time I will curse you in to oblivion."

"Now that's not very _lady_ like _Jade_ " A voice sneers from behind me.

I spin around to find Prince Joffrey with a sneer on his face at the Skane Gold amour I am wearing.

"Our customs our different _Joffrey,_ awoman is equal to a men. If you don't like that you know what you can do" I say to Joffrey.

"I am your Prince and you should address me as such." He says moving closer to me with a hand on his small sword.

"You aren't _my_ prince, if you were…." I said moving to where I can feel his breath on my face. I put my hand on his cheek, I smile and caressed it before say "It would be the other way around" and I kiss his cheek before walking off with both brothers in tow. I turn around whilst walking off to find him still rooted to the spot looking towards me. 'That will get him to back off whilst he is here' I said to myself. Little did I know that kiss would change my future in Westeros.

 **Please remember to review if you like it or whatever. I will be back after I update my other two stories so see you sometime next month or something. If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes don't worry because I will fix it up when I update the next chapter.**

 **16/07/2015** I have updated it to include slightly more content and improved grammar but their still might be some there.

 **The next chapter will be posted in the next 3 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A kind reviewer pointed out some major inconsistencies with the story and as such I am putting this story on hold until I have time to fix the inconsistencies up. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone and I will be back soon.**


End file.
